


Honey

by impalawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discovery, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawinchester/pseuds/impalawinchester
Summary: Sam knows that Dean and Cas are together.  Now he just needs Dean to admit it, and he's going to have to get creative for that to happen.A one-shot of Dean finally revealing that him and Cas are a couple.





	Honey

“Dean, this is ridiculous. Just admit it,” Sam said as Dean stumbled into the kitchen, hair ruffled from sex and neck sporting a large bruise.

“Yeah, I had some fun last night. Nothing you’re not used to seeing, Sammy,” Dean answered and swallowed an Advil, chased it with coffee, and sat down across from his brother. 

“It wasn’t some chick, Dean.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean grumbled and closed his eyes, leaned his head back. Sam huffed and clicked a pen closed. 

“Dean, you don’t have to keep sneaking around me,” Sam said, and he sincerely needed the secrets to stop. Dean was constantly disappearing with Cas, texting him and smiling like a dork, sometimes even whispering his name in his sleep. But Sam wanted Dean to know that he didn’t give a damn if Dean was with Cas. He just cared that Dean was happy. 

So he needed a way to get it out in the air so they could move on to more important things. 

Sam had an idea. 

He went into the pantry and snagged a bottle of honey, some cinnamon, and pecans. He made oatmeal for himself and for his brother, put a bowl down in front of each of them along with the toppings, and popped in his earbuds. 

“Dean, what is that?” Sam asked, pretending to only half listen, and he pointed at the bottle of honey with his spoon. 

 

“Honey,” Dean answered as he began to choke down the oatmeal. He dumped some more cinnamon on it and continued eating.   
“What?” Sam asked. 

“Honey,” Dean said louder, winching from his hangover. He continued eating. Sam looked at Dean in exasperation, put down his spoon, and pulled out his earbud. 

“Dean, what is this?” he asked a final time. 

“Honey!” Dean practically shouted in irritation. 

“Yes, Dean?” Cas answered as he stepped into the kitchen, in the process of tying his tie. 

Sam smirked. Dean blushed, and Cas cocked his head to the side. 

And that was that.


End file.
